Sweeney Todd the vampire barber of fleet street
by edwardislauras
Summary: Sweeney Todd with Twilight characters like Mrs. Swan, Edward Cullen, and Signor Jasper Pirelli.
1. The Boat and Jacob

Sweeney Todd

And The Vampire Barber Of Twilight Street

**I do not own Sweeney Todd or Twilight. Therefor, the songs, characters, and most of the storyline are not mine. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for writing the best book EVER!! by the way **_This means singing!_

**Chapter 1**

**The Sea**

"Mr. Todd, would you like to come out and see our destination?" Well, we must be here. I got off of the hard mattress I had been attempting to sleep on and walked out of the cold room. As I stood on deck, looking for Jacob, I saw the huge, crashing waves hit the side of the boat. To just imagine that I was out in that a few minutes ago... well, I could have survived, but who wouldn't notice a man, swimming in the middle of a storm, not drowning. I had to fake being human. A weak, innocent human. As I remembered where I was, and why I was here, I turned to look for Jacob some more.

Then, I saw him. He was standing at the front of the boat, staring into the waves, kind of like I had just been. Then he began to sing. "_I have sailed the world beheld it's wonders from the Dardinells to the mountians of Peru but there's no place like London," _Jacob wasn't a very good singer. As he sang, I slowly crept up behind him. When he took a pause, I sang "_No there's no place like London,"_ Jacob jumped. "Mr. Todd?" " _You are young, life has been kind to you. You will learn. There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig can spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit the previlaged few, making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo turning beauty to filth and greed. I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru. But there's no place like London!" _

Thump. When we landed we walked down the ramp that was in the frount of the boat. At the bottom, I stared down the street I had known for my entire life. I never thought I would return after what happened... " Is something wrong, Mr. Todd?" I turned my head. I had forgotten he was here. " I am sorry, Jacob. These very streets haunt me. They are filled with shadows." He looked puzzled. "Shadows?" he asked. "Ghosts," I responded. " Will I ever see you agian?" the boy asked. Not to say he was a boy. Mabye a teenager or around that age. He sounded kind of hopeful. Though we had only known eachother for a hour or two, the boy hoped to be my friend. " You may find me if you like, around Fleet Street," "Until then," he held out his hand but I turned away. I was to destracted. Where would I go to restart my life? Then I knew where I was going.


	2. The Baker

**Chapter 2**

**The Baker**

Creak! The old door of Mrs. Swan's Meat Pie Emporium slowly opened. As I looked in, I saw the old baker, randomly chopping pieces of dough with a large knife. Thump, thump, thump. As I crept out the door, she looked up at me. "Oh! A customer!" she said in shock. _" Wait!"_ she sang as she pulled me in to her shop._"Where's your rush? Where's your hurry? You gave me such a, fright I thought you was a ghost 'alf a minute. Can't ya' sit, sit ya down,SIT!"_ and with that she pushed me into a not so comfortable chair. _"All I meant is I 'aven't seen a customer for weeks. Did ya come in for a pie, sir? Do forgive me if me heads a little vague. What was 'at? But you'd think we 'ad the plague. From the way the people, keep avoidin',No you don't! 'Eaven knows I try, sir. But there's no one comes in even to inhail. Right, you are, sir, would you like a drop o' ale? Mind you I can't hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pie's in London! I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make 'em! There good, No! The worst pies in London! Even that's polite! The worst pies in London... If you dare to take a bite..."_ I then, doughting her, take a bite. Bleh! It was disgusting! I can't even describe it! I spit it out as soon as possible, but the taste lingered on my toungue. _"Is that just, discusting. You have to concede it. There's nothing but crusting. Here, drink this, you'll need it! The worst pie in London! Ah, sir, times is hard. Times is haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"_ I took a long gulp from the cup she sat in frount of me. It didn't work very well at getting the taste out. "Well, deary, it's gonna take alot more 'en ale to wash 'at taste ou' " she said. She took me into her back room. It was a living room. Old and dusty looking, though. I could smell the dust and I coughed long and hard. This was one of the many times I hated having extra powerful and extra sensetive senses. She patted me on the back and asked if I was ok. I said I was fine and not to worry about it. She gave me this look like she didn't trust me, but she didn't say anything. I stared at her for a while and then I noticed I didn't hear her voice in my head. "Very strange," I thought but I was too curious about what she had to say to ponder the thought any longer. "If time's are so hard why don't you rent out that room upstairs?" I asked. "Oh, up there. People won't go neer it. They think it's 'aunted," she replied, sending a chill down my spine. "Haunted," I replied. "Yeah. Y'u see, sumthin' 'appened up 'ere. Sumthin' not very nice," I atempted pondering this and I could come up with nothing that made any sense. Then, Mrs. Swan began to sing, " _There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful,"_ I already knew this story, or most of it at least, so I stared at the ground. Then, I thought to myself, how weird are these englishmen nowadays. I mean, there were two of them outside the door. One of them was thinking about how terrible Mrs. Swan's pies were (man, was that the truth) and the other was thinking about cats and pie. Wow. How dumb can you get. He's worse then listening to my wife's, Rosalie Cullen's, thoughts. Oh, yeah! Mrs. Swan was talking. I better listen. _"She wanders tormented and drinks, poor thing. The judge has repented she thinks, poor thing. 'Oh where is Judge Emmett?' she asks. He was there all right, and also not so contright. She wasn't no match for such craft, you see, and everyone thought it's so droll. They figured she had to be daft, you see, so all of them stood there and laughed, you see. Poor soul! Poor thing!"_she finished. "Would noone have mercy on her?" I asked. "So it is you! Benjamin Cullen!" she said. "No. Not Cullen. It's Todd now. Edward Todd. And he will have his revenge,"


	3. The Barber

**I own Nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Barber**

I couldn't belive it. I was here. In my old room. Everything was just as I had left it. My desk, the rocking chair next to the window, the mirror in the corner was broken, but that could be fixed. Her cradle was even, wait, her cradle? I walked over to inspect it. A blanket lay over top of it. I slowly lifted it up. The only thing that was there was the small doll I had given her before, well, I don't even want to think about that. You could tell the doll was once beautiful. Now it was all black and rotted. I heared a thunk and jumped. I compleatly forgot I wasn't alone. I turned to see Mrs. Swan behind me lifting a red velvet covered object out of a loose board in the floor. I slowly walked over and crouched next to her. She slowly unfolded the velvet cloth. " When they came for the girl, I hid 'em. Could'a sold 'em. I didn't," Mrs. Swan said. I slowly reached out. Could it be? The lid slowly opened to reveal six, long, silver, staight razors. My friends.

_"These are my friends._

_See how they glisten._

_See this one shine..._

_How he smiles in the light._

_My friend._

_My faithful friend..._

_Speak to me friend._

_Whisper..._

_I'll listen._

_I know, I know you've been locked_

_out of sight_

_all these years, like me_

_My friend..._

_well I've come home to find you waiting._

_Home, and we're together!_

_And we'll do wonders._

_Won't we?_

_You there, my friend?_

_Come let me hold you._

_Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand._

_My friend!_

_My clever friend..._

_Rest now, my friends._

_Soon, I'll unfold you._

_Soon you'll know splendors_

_You never have dreamed_

_all you days,_

_my lucky friends_

_'Til now your shine was merely silver._

_Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies..."_

I turned my head to see that that darned woman was still there. "Leave me," I whispered. I heard the soft chime of the door bell ching as she walked out. I slowly rose to my feet, staring at my razor all the while. I walked over to the giant window over looking Fleet Street. I held it aloft in my hand. "At last, my arm is complete agian."


End file.
